


Fresh Meat

by FireFleshAndBlood



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFleshAndBlood/pseuds/FireFleshAndBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're just scarred people, helping each other out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I cleaned this up a lot and prepped for 3 chapters in total. The first one is Will/Margot, the second one is Alana/Will/Margot and the last is Hannibal/Will/Alana. I hope this will fulfill the desperate clamouring for more lady alphas in fandom. 
> 
> Warnings for each chapter are as follows; 
> 
> 1/ surprise mpreg   
> 2/brief mention of potential abortion  
> 3/TBA 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Reach me on [dreamwidth.](http://firefleshandblood.dreamwidth.org/)

Fresh Meat

 

I

 

The night in the country was different than the night in the city. There were no glittering street lights to illuminate the way for walking travellers or other cars on the road. There weren`t as many reminders of human presence; when the sun dipped down past the horizon, the wild animals began to come out to feed and the slow, long howl of coyotes could be heard from the blackened treeline leading into the deep woods.

 

These sounds had been a comfort to Will during his darkest days but they weren’t entirely a comfort when Will looked out his window expecting to see darkness and instead found two bright lights shining into this living room. They instead seemed like a grim reminder of his situation.

 

It would have been a long drive for her to come out all the way to Wolf Trap regardless of motivation, was Will's first though when he saw Margot in her absurdly expensive looking fur coat standing on his roughshod patio. She looked like a Big Animal in her outfit and every hunter knew that the only business they had at night was to feed.

 

Will still opened the door.

 

“I've come to replenish your stores,” she said, darkening his doorway with her presence.

 

Not that his doorways weren't plenty dark already but the addition of another troubled soul did lend itself to a grimmer depth perception. The whiskey at least, was welcome.

 

Holding the smooth bottle in his hands he noticed it wasn`t the budget kind he usually drank but instead it was much more expensive. He knew the bottle because Hannibal kept a store of it himself in deference of Will's taste while still catering to his own. Will wanted to have half the bottle the very moment he let her in, just for comfort.

 

“I'll keep my distance,” Margot said, “I understand it's near your time.”

 

Will leaned against the fireplace with whiskey in his hand and curiosity rattling in his brain. The dogs were quietly curled up in their beds, except two who were snuffling the boots of their newest visitor.

 

“Thanks,” Will said.

 

While his heat wasn't at a critical point yet, there was no desperation in front of the female alpha only a quiet itching under his skin, it was still uncomfortable being this close. He crossed his arms protectively over his chest and watched her check his house. It must have been such a curiosity to her, she was really slumming it. The heir to the Verger meat packing industry in an ex-FBI teacher's house...

 

Heir in theory.

 

She had corrected him on the details of that fact on her first visit.

 

“What happened to your window?” she asked.

 

“A stag burst through,” he lied, “I had to help it out. Got some scratches while doing it.”

 

The thing from his nightmare walking with earthly legs. The thing he had loved. The thing he also loathed with a passionate intensity. The thing that had pushed him to become a hunter.

 

Margot's eyes narrowed at him and she smiled knowingly. Will, suddenly, felt quite ugly inside.

 

“Dr. Lecter is a very unconventional therapist,” she said, “I bet you have scars. Are you scarred?”

 

Will wondered if it was her innate instincts that had led her to that particular conclusion or that the hurt was visibly bleeding out of him whenever Hannibal was mentioned.

 

“Probably more than I know,” Will said hollowly.

 

“I'll show you mine,” she said, “if you show me yours.”

 

Will wasn't sure if it was a come on or a simple request but she sauntered over to him, despite the fact that he knew her taste ran to her fellow alphas, preferably female. Preferably tall and big and much stronger than her to keep the phantom scent of her brother's torture at bay.

 

“I have the wrong parts,” Will said.

 

She smiled, a vicious little twinge of her mouth.

 

“That's a good one,” she said.

 

It wasn't as though orientation mattered to chemical reactions, the heat was an omega's secret weapon and arguably, their penultimate weakness. She reached to his neck and undid the top few buttons on his flannel and saw the bite mark on his neck.

 

“Something tells me,” she said, “that Dr. Bloom didn't put that there.”

 

Will stopped her hands. Turnabout was fair play. He began undoing her blouse, revealing her skin. He could smell her, powerful and strong. She would react to him soon, to the hormones he would begin helplessly pumping out now that his body was aware of the viable mate in the room.

 

She had a lot of scars. They were bigger than his.

 

“I'm on the shot,” she said, “so don't you worry.”

 

She was a beautiful alpha, her skin smooth and pale and her hair curled, tumbled and red. She looked like an attacker, an aggressor. Perhaps it wasn't surprising that Will was already reacting her presence, he had been a bit hard up for comfort, his corners closed off.

 

“I'm not worried,” he said, as his blood pumped through him hot and wild.

 

In a workplace that was dominated by alphas in a literal way and alpha personalities in a secondary way, it wasn't as though Will was stymied by a lack of selection. Two alphas had held his heart in their hands recently and it was an understatement to say that both relationships had ended badly.

 

“Did he mate you in prison,” she asked, “or was it before?”

 

“Neither,” Will said.

 

It had happened after in Hannibal's office, a sign of good faith. A line to catch a fish in an attempt to reel it in. Will's flesh didn't come in pounds it came in small, aggressive bite sized nips that had made their way down his neck while strong arms held him and a voice whispered sweetness into his ear just as it had in his bleakest nightmares.

 

“Technically,” Will said, “you're beyond a catch for someone like me. So I wonder what exactly is the appeal.”

 

She observed him openly as he did her. If Will blurred his eyes until he could barely make out her shape in the dim light, he could think she was Alana before things had gone so terribly wrong. The biggest _'what could have been'_ of his life.

 

“Two scarred people,” she said, “ that's all, helping each other out.”

 

She slowly took his shirt off and gently touched the bullet hole in his arm.

 

“Who shot you?” she asked.

 

“A friend,” he said, his voice trembled only slightly, “who did that to you?”

 

There were a lot of _'what could have been's_ in Will's life lately.

 

“My brother,” she said.

 

When Margot touched his bare flesh the heat exploded along his skin lighting up his cells like a trail of gunpowder.

 

“You were pregnant before,” she said, her hands running over his hairless pecs and abdomen, “birth is beautiful.”

 

She had said the last half reverently, as though revealing a universal truth. He wouldn't mention that the pregnancy and subsequent birth had sent him to seek help in a mental institution.

 

“It was a long time ago,” Will said.

 

One of his many mistakes as a young adult. The child had been taken by someone who would be a much better parent than himself and that he could trust to keep him out of its life, that's all that had mattered at the time. The pain had faded until it was a ghost wandering in the trees, reminding Will of all his failures. Abigail lingered there too; the daughter he'd never asked for but the one he'd wanted more than the child he'd born from his own flesh. The one he had failed the hardest.

 

Margot's mouth was hard against his mouth, the taste of an alpha hot and primal on his tongue. The deep seated need to breed (even though he knew she was on the injection, it didn't matter to his lust what he had been told, he was wet for it) rose inside of him until he couldn't hold it back any longer.

 

Margot joined him in his bed with a loud creak of the springs. Her carefully manicured nails left small indents in his skin, Will imagined her as someone else as her mouth warmed against his mouth and his hormones flooded his brain. As he was sure she was imagining him as something else. It wouldn't matter to either of them with all the chemicals in the air.

 

She was going to be rough, he knew, someone who felt that kind of aggression couldn't help it. But he liked rough and he needed a different fire to burn a new path in his head so he could escape from the old, well worn one the stag walked in his dreams.

 

She crawled over him scraping his sides, squeezing his small chest (not big enough to ever convince her that he was a female alpha no matter how good her fantasies, omegas hardly had any chest at all no matter what their sex) but it had still excited her.

 

Will let the hormones sink into his body, her sweat sliding against his arms. He let her scent take him into a strange fantasy. Alana fucking him, Hannibal Lecter fucking him. He could take them both he was sure of it. And while Margot's cock when expanded from its enclosed hiding place was plenty stretching him wide, he still imagined what it would feel like to be stretched even wider by two hungry alphas who would fight over knotting him.

 

If Will forgot about the pain of the past seven months for even a moment it was worth the ghost of wrongness he felt when Margot pressed his face into the pillow and mounted him from behind. Instead of a male voice with a soft accent, or the smell of kindness and soft brown hair he saw red. He felt the wiry form over him and longed for larger or softer.

 

It didn't stop him from feeling it all over, the orgasms that she wrung out of him as she pounded him harder and harder, her screams making him groan in turn. His dogs were probably hiding under the couch but it didn't matter, he wanted it harder. He gripped his sheets and felt her thrusts stutter.

 

She pounded him and groaned a name he didn't recognize in his ear.

 

He closed his eyes. He felt her knot inside of him and he couldn't control his body just for a moment trying to jerk away. She was locked to him for better or worse and he would have to ride it out.

 

“Are you ok?” she panted, her voice trembling slightly.

 

Will could relate, it was easy to lose oneself in the fantasy.

 

“It's good,” he mumbled from the pillow, he wasn't lying.

 

They had collapsed on their sides. He canted his hips and heard her gasp and felt her try to thrust deeper into him. He'd take this, whatever it was and run with it. He squeezed around her knot and felt her tighten up, felt the hot warm cum slide into him even deeper. It was the best medicine he could ask for, not a cure for the disease but a placebo he could work with.

 

“I'll want it again,” Will said, “soon.”

 

“I've got a lot more to give,” she said, her voice sultry.

 

There was something in the situation that made Will pause, as though she had planned something out. Planned this. But he wasn't sure to what possible end.

 

It wouldn't really matter anymore. He was in heat, he was having trouble focusing on the minuities. All he wanted was her cock inside of him, again and again.

 

“Are you ready?” he panted.

 

She slid out of him and he moaned, rolling over onto his stomach and arching his hips as he felt the cum leak out of his hole. He loved being sloppy with it, waiting for the next round. The last time he had done this during his actual heat had been quite some time ago. He had been waiting, erroneously, for Alana to make the first move. And then the endless complications surrounding Hannibal and even now with far fewer secrets between them, they wouldn't spend his heat together, it would be far too suspicious and nothing would make Hannibal break his professional appearances. Not when the FBI's approval had become so crucial.

 

“Promise I won't disappoint,” she said.

 

She climbed over him and he felt good taking her into him, her cock forcing out the cum and spreading him wet and wide. Better than that, he finally felt powerful.

 

It should have been his first sign that something had gone wrong.

 

It wasn't quite a month later. The Tattler was running wild that its previous best reporter and co-owner had been found burnt to a crisp in a wheelchair clattering around downtown Baltimore. Will Graham had contacted Jack and the others involved about what he was going to do to catch the Ripper, how to proceed. What might happen. Mason Verger was flirting with Hannibal Lector and to what end Will really didn't want to find out. Will still left his latest psychiatrist's appointment a bit sore and flushed. If someone leaned in too close they'd surely smell the scent trail Hannibal had left all over Will. What they wouldn't notice would be the promise that Alana would come around. Perhaps Will could have his heat soaked fantasies fulfilled. The dance steps had been set up, the ballroom opened and Will was now carefully counting his steps across the floor. What he hadn't counted on was seeing Margot coming towards him with careful purpose.

 

Will averted her gaze. He'd attempt to polite, tell her he had a more permanent arrangement with the good Doctor. Implore her to keep his secret to save his career if she pressed, alphas found it hard to say no to an omega in distress.

 

“Hey Will,” she said, sauntering up to him, “how are you feeling?”

 

“Fine,” he said curiously, “back for more therapy?”

 

“Always,” she said with a wry smile.

 

She leaned in close to Will, he had no doubt she had gotten a solid whiff of his clandestine affair with his unconventional psychiatrist. She smiled faintly and put something in his hand.

 

“I'm not proud of myself,” she said, “but I think you're going to need this.”

 

Will looked down at his hands. It was a pregnancy test, the blue kind meant for omega men.

 

“I'm sorry,” she said, “this must be a big shock.”

 

Will couldn't say anything, he just looked at the test in his hands and tried not to loose his head close enough to Hannibal's office that he would hear.

 

“But maybe,” she whispered in his ear, “you and I can carve out a bargain.”

 

“Adding another dagger,” Will said, flatly, “to my arsenal?”

 

“I know what you're up to,” she said, “if you can't beat him, join him. If you can't stomach joining him...well, there's always murder.”

 

She had misread him, at least somewhat. The Will before prison would have balked at her offer. He would have done the right thing and arranged an abortion no matter what her wishes. But the Will of now didn't have that luxury. He counted all the many ways he could use this, he counted on Hannibal both respecting Margot and becoming jealous of her. He considered all the moves he could make across the chessboard that held both their lives.

 

“Thanks for the advice,” he said, his voice only wavered a little, “is there somewhere I can reach you that won't cause a problem?”

 

Margot slyly removed a cellphone from her purse.

 

“Single number,” she said, “dump it after we talk arrangements. If you're still seeing Dr. Lecter he'll smell it on you in about a month and change, we'll go from there.”

 

The cellphone was slipped into Will's front pocket. He considered his position as Margot's heels clicked along the sidewalk. He looked at the ground.

 

He'd had a pocket knife before. Now he had a hatchet in his pocket. No, what he had was a loaded gun. He put his hands in the pocket of the coat that Hannibal had picked out for him and walked to his car, thoughts churning. He would find a way to use this to his advantage.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: brief mention of potential abortion (like, a line).

 

II

 

The hotel was expensive but non-descript, one of Margot's specialties. She was convinced her brother would swoop in at any moment and do something terrible to Will. The fetus wasn't developed enough to check the gender and theoretically it only mattered to the heir of the Verger legacy if the child were an alpha.

 

“Even if it's not an alpha,” she had said, her cool eyes observing, “it still has a chance against my dear brother's claims. Watch your step.”

 

No matter what Margot thought, Will was far from defenceless.

 

“Calling your future child an it,” Will said, “isn't a great step towards fatherhood Margot.”

 

Margot delicately arched her brow, “and sleeping with your dubious psychiatrist has probably already made sure you'll never get a Mom of the Year award but what do I know about impending parenthood, I'm just the sperm donor.”

 

“Wonder how I'll break the news to Jack,” Will murmured.

 

“I thought you were out of a job,” Margot said, as her lean body leaned back and peaked out the hotel window, “what with the whole highly publicized trial.”

 

Margot was beautiful; she had a sense of style someone like Will couldn't begin to appreciate and her body moved with a practised grace only good upbringing could imitate. When they had checked into the hotel the beta girl at the counter looked at Will like she couldn't believe he had bagged someone like that. Proof positive that class conscience was alive and well among the average American citizen no matter how much capitalism promised to even the playing field.

 

“That's what I wanted to talk to you about,” Will said, “I know it's – tempting to be protective. But stay away from Hannibal.”

 

“You're talking about my psychiatrist,” Margot said, “you know what he told me at our last appointment? _It's okay to be weird_. Out of all the shrinks I've been to and everyone I've seen, no one has ever told me that.”

 

“I'm sorry,” Will said, flatly, “he's probably not as good as you think he is.”

 

“And everyone isn't as dumb as you think they are,” Margot's gaze pierced Will like a knife, “little omega plays brave and it gets you somewhere for a while but now you're in the big alphas game- and I hate to say it but they don't teach you about people like my brother in criminology.”

 

“I don't need a degree to see,” Will said, with a bitter twist to his mouth.

 

“I don't doubt your abilities,” Margot said, “but your emotional stability...let's just say I wonder if Hannibal asked you to make a choice, what exactly you'd choose.”

 

Will hardened instantaneously, wondering if Jack hadn't already spoken to Margot or if she had set something up herself.

 

“Oh I've been speaking to a friend of yours,” Margot said, “but not the one you think.”

 

The knock at the door startled him, made him jolt. The voice on the other end however, shook Will to his core.

 

“Will?”

 

It was Alana Bloom, someone Will wasn't entirely sure he would ever risk seeing again considering the dubiousness of his situation.

 

“Better open the door,” Margot said.

 

She kicked off her black heels and looked at Will through a veil of hair, her flirtatiousness hardly lessened by the strength that moved under her delicate clothes. Even the arches of her pale feet peeking through the pantyhose seemed like a reminder that under her thin frame lay the hardened muscles of a predator that had spent its whole life pretending to be prey.

 

“Hello, Dr. Bloom,” Will said, in a deadened tone.

 

When he opened the door and saw Alana looking hurt in a beautiful, royal blue dress Will had the distinct, terrible sensation that the stakes in the game had been upped.

 

“You look terrible,” she said, concern evidenced in her eyes, “may I come in?”

 

Will moved to the side and Alana pushed passed him and into the main room. She glared at Margot who smiled back with something halfway between a smirk and a challenge. Alana glanced up and down the room and Will could see the pinched look on her face. An expensive room, a clandestine meeting, Alana had figured it out though her assumptions would always be a little off. It wasn't as though she had the full story.

 

“I thought you were seeing Hannibal,” Alana said, after a long moment.

 

“I am,” Will said.

 

“That's your psychiatrist's omega,” Alana hissed at Margot, “don't you feel anything?”

 

“It's hard to stay mad at Will,” Margot said, crossing her legs, “he has such a rough exterior but underneath it all, he's a real sweetheart. I can't blame wanting to be mad at me instead.”

 

“Will,” Alana said, in a sharp tone, “would you mind sitting next to me?”

 

It was unusual that Alana used her alpha position as leverage, she must have been highly agitated. Will humoured her and sat next to Alana on the bed. Alana looked stormy while Margot was the opposite, smug and composed.

 

“Explain,” Alana said.

 

“I slept with Margot during my last heat,” Will said, “she duped me into getting pregnant. I was angry at first and then we worked something out.”

 

“Hannibal knows about this, doesn't he?” Alana said, the look on her face comically surprised.

 

“Considering the rest,” Will said, “yes. It's hard not to notice scent patterns when you're sleeping with someone.”

 

Alana moved away from Will and glared at him openly.

 

“What's this all about,” Alana said, “is this because of your trial? I thought you said Hannibal was dangerous Will!”

 

“He is,” Will said.

 

He got up from the bed and wandered over to the overly ornate maroon chair that sat like an ugly spider in the middle of the hotel room. He gracelessly flopped into it and sighed heavily.

 

“Do you believe him,” Alana said.

 

Margot shrugged, “Will is either delusional, in love or both. I'm not that interested in that thing with his psychiatrist, I happen to like my shrink. But Will is the only one who can get me what I want and I think he likes having something to hold over Hannibal.”

 

Alana laughed hollowly, “it doesn't take a doctor it to figure out this is going to end badly, Will. Please reconsider, let me take you to a hospital. I know you're not morally against abortion, I can help-”

 

“No thanks,” Will said.

 

“Is this because of Abigail,” Alana asked, quietly.

 

“Would it make you feel better if I said, yes?” Will said.

 

“Having another child won't bring her back,” Alana snapped.

 

It was a testament to his attachments that Will could feel himself crumpling inside. He must have been leaking distress because Margot moved to his side and looked at Alana with a smirk while petting his head.

 

“That's a low blow,” Margot said.

 

“Stay away from him,” Alana snarled.

 

Two attractive alphas were very close to him, so close he could breathe in their scents at the same time. Instincts that were often repressed in day to day life came violently towards the surface during important times like breeding and heats, it was easy to recognize that Will was torn between three different alphas and choosing which one would be his provider was difficult for his mind and body to sort out.

 

It was also obvious that Margot was playing on Alana's baser instincts and trying to draw out her natural tendency towards territorial claims, to what end Will was just beginning to suss out.

 

“We can both take care of him,” Margot suggested, “he's not really my type but I made an exception during his last heat.”

 

“You're a lesbian,” Alana said.

 

Both their breath whispered past Will's ears, he shivered.

 

“Most of the time,” Margot said.

 

Alana appeared more relaxed, this was probably because a lesbian alpha was far less competition than one that wanted to stake a claim on him. Will trembled, he was so close to Alana. The female alpha of his forbidden fantasies, his big _what could have been._..

 

“Pregnant omegas need lots of attention,” Margot said, as she leaned past Will and into Alana, “between the two of us treating him right, we could put the poor unstable omega back together again.”

 

“Mental health doesn't quite work like that,” Alana said, sourly, “we can go Will, if you want. I can drive you home if you're not up to it.”

 

Will shook his head, he was drowned in their scents while they were fighting for dominance. It was nice, an animal comfort but something he could cling to.

 

“I think he's a little lost right now,” Margot said, her hand moving slowly up Will's thigh.

 

“Desperate yearning is a poor thing to build relationships on,” Alana said but her voice trembled slightly.

 

Alana's attention went towards Margot's slowly climbing hand and then to Will, who definitely realized that he was experiencing a major, drugged out reaction to so much testy alpha in the air.

 

“It's a ricochet effect,” Alana said, “his body can't decide who it wants, do you realize how unhealthy this is for you, Will? If you're not sure-”

 

“Oh please,” Margot said, “ancient omegas had legions of alphas.”

 

“That's not a verifiable historical fact,” Alana bit back.

 

Will couldn't help the feint laughter that came from him, it might have sounded a bit more deranged than he intended because Alana looked at him worriedly.

 

“Does that mean you're going to fight over me?”

 

Will realized as he said it that his voice had come out a little slurred.

 

“I doubt we'll come to blows,” Margot said, “besides, there's two of us and only one of you. I think we can reach a peaceful agreement.”

 

“Three,” Alana said, “I doubt Hannibal would appreciate this.”

 

Will snorted, “he'd be watching if he could, a regular human drama for his perusal.”

 

The twisting sensation in Will's stomach gave him a clear indication his physiology was somewhat disconcerted by the notion that Hannibal wasn't giving him permission. That worried Will, since only mated pairs tended to worry about such a particular arrangement but the feeling could still be forced down, so he did.

 

“What would you do if I kissed Alana,” Margot whispered into Will's ear.

 

In only a moment, Will felt himself grow simultaneously hard and wet. Alana let out a feint growl that made Will shiver all over.

 

“That's power play, Margot,” Alana said.

 

“I think he'd like our power play,” Margot said, “why don't we move to the bed?”

 

The suggestion was so shocking that Alana gaped at her but Margot had no qualms maneuvering Will towards the King sized bed and pushing him onto it roughly.

 

“Poor Will could use a little love,” Margot said.

 

“Love hasn't factored into any of this,” Alana snapped, “he doesn't belong to anyone, he's not a toy. Will's his own man!”

 

“What do you think,” Margot said, as she gently blew in Will's ear, “would you mind if either of us had a taste?”

 

“Stop that,” Alana said, “she's manipulating you.”

 

Alana crawled onto the bed looking a bit lost and confused. It wasn't far from Will's own feelings but those were slowly being burned to ashes by his lust. Two very attractive alphas were on a King sized bed with him and Margot's smug smile told him all he needed to know. This had been planned from the start.

 

Alana's hand slid along the slippery bed cover and she landed nearly on top of Will, her breasts pressing into his shoulder near his face. He could smell her perfume and let out a rather despondent sounding sigh when she scrambled onto all fours.

 

“Are you-,” Alana swallowed thickly, it was heady knowing she was also in turmoil.

 

It was almost like a little payback for all the emotional anguish she had caused him when she turned him down the first time.

 

“I don't mind,” Will said.

 

He slid his hands up Alana's beautiful blue, silk clad arms. She looked desperate and hungry and it stoked Will's desire.

 

“That's more like it,” Margot murmured from the other side of the bed, “why don't you two get started, I'll sit here and watch.”

 

Alana blinked a few times, as though waking up from a dream.

 

“Please,” Will murmured, arching his back.

 

The contortion of Alana's beautiful features gave face to her troubled interior. None the less, she did after a moment's hesitation, press her cool nose to Will's warm throat and breath in his smell.

 

“Say yes,” Alana said, a little desperate, “I can't do this without your consent.”

 

“Yes,” Will said.

 

He could see Margot watching them eagerly, especially when Will leaned his head backwards exposing his throat.

 

“I missed you,” Alana whispered against the juncture where shoulder met throat.

 

It was as honest as she had ever been with him.

 

“I missed you too,” Will gasped out.

 

She nipped at him, it was too forward to bite and he wasn't in heat so there wasn't any encouragement. Will wasn't hers after all, but he so desperately wanted to be and it read all over his face. His hands when they gripped her shoulders, when his mouth pushed against hers. When he fluttered open his eyes and saw Margot still hungrily watching Alana, as she snarled against his lips.

 

“This is so much better,” Margot said, “than fighting.”

 

Alana lifted her head from Will's mouth, he let out an audible groan as she did so.

 

“Don't tempt me,” Alana hissed.

 

“Oh,” Margot said, with a wet exhale, “I like that look. It means business.”

 

Alana froze and stared as Margot began unbuttoning her blouse and revealed that the black bra she had on was completely see through.

 

“La Perla, right off the runway” Alana said, wistfully, “I bid on that, I wondered who won.”

 

“It's the nicest one I own,” Margot said, “and I knew Will wouldn't care, so I wore what I liked. Besides, aren't you more of a Panache person?”

 

Alana flushed a delicate pink and Will didn't much care where this conversation was going since it was about something he didn't give one flying crap about. He began unbuttoning his plain dress shirt that Hannibal had bought him, despite the trembling of his fingers.

 

“Give him a hand,” Margot said, “won't you?”

 

It had only taken a few seconds for Will to writhe out of his shirt but Alana was determined to help him with the rest. She ran her hands down his chest, lingering on his abdomen and then lower. She clicked apart his belt buckle and smiled at him, ruefully.

 

“That perfect stomach won't stay flat for long,” Alana said, “I hope you're okay with that.”

 

“I'm aware,” Will said, his voice raw, “it's not the first time.”

 

She looked surprised and then resigned, “I'm sorry.”

 

“Don't be. It's nothing to me now,” Will said truthfully.

 

The trousers that Hannibal had also purchased slipped off and hit the floor along with the leather belt. The underwear Will wore was his own and had come from a standard box from a Walmart in Minnesota, they were blue, rough cotton the kind beta men wore when they didn't give a shit about impressing company. Alana didn't say anything and simply, gently, slid them down Will's legs. The two alphas in the room still had some of their clothes on, though Margot was clad only in her undergarments and a beautiful garter belt and fine lace stockings. If Hannibal were there, he would likely approve of her choices. It made Will shiver, his breath thundering in his years as he watched Alana slip the ribbon from her dress and begin to disrobe.

 

“You're beautiful,” Alana said, with conviction as she undid the final latch on her dress, “just the way you are.”

 

“Isn't she sweet,” Margot murmured from behind him, with a hint of bite.

 

Will looked up at the elaborately decorated ceiling and groaned when he felt Alana's mouth trail down his stomach and wisp across the downy, dark hair that was peppered along the way. He wasn't much for shaving totally clean but no one he'd been with had ever cared one way or the other.

 

“Don't tease me,” Will gasped out, “I couldn't take it from you.”

 

The expression on Alana's face was a promise that Will would get everything he needed from her and Margot's looming height behind them provided the perfect audience to her capitulation. Will felt himself relaxing into the scenario even more as his body thrummed in anticipation. He lifted his hips when Alana took his cock into her mouth and let himself make a soft whining sound that would have placated the tetchiest alpha.

 

“Oh, that's good,” Margot said, “he's so good at being a sweet little omega when he tries. I wonder if he makes those noises for Hannibal.”

 

“Shut up,” Alana said, her annoyance muffled around Will's cock.

 

It made Will laugh a little at the absurd situation he had found himself in.

 

His voiced died as Alana sucked him in deep and pressed her pale, long fingers into his aching hole. Feeling over stimulated by his situation, Will felt himself on the verge of orgasm but unable to fall over the edge. He winced and writhed as Alana pressed deeper, turned and hummed at the base of his penis until Will's back was arching and he was begging for something, anything to fill up the void...

 

“If you can't, I will,” Margot said, a clear challenge in her voice.

 

Alana rose from Will's glistening cock and regarded Margot with the sensual, hazed look of an alpha facing a challenger. Will's whole body twitched around her fingers that were still inside him, still pressing into that aching spot.

 

“Ask him what he thinks,” Margot said, smile bitter and gleeful, “who do you think he'd choose?”

 

“You don't have to answer any questions,” Alana said, protectively.

 

She removed her hand from his insides and Will arched his back and groaned, despairing at the loss.

 

“I think Alana is trying to keep from penetrating you with what she's got hard and ready between her legs,” Margot said, “let's convince her that's a bad idea.”

 

“Why won't you,” Will managed, gulping air, “don't stop. Please, don't stop.”

 

He put his arms over his head and twisted his torso around, while spreading his legs slowly. He knew he'd look more vulnerable that way, more enticing.

 

“God, Will,” Alana said, the flush on her cheeks a high crimson.

 

“Let's get rid of that Panache,” Margot said.

 

Margot's slim arms came from behind Alana and undid her bra. Watching her pale, large breasts fall gently from their confines was akin to a spiritual experience for Will. Alana was breathing a bit raggedly, but barely hitched when Margot began sliding the pale pink underwear from between her thighs. It was somewhat of a struggle but Will waited, the saliva on his cock pleasantly cooling, the heat between his legs building and the excitement growing as he could begin to see Alana's alpha cock slowly appearing from between her legs.

 

Perhaps it was the way Margot had slid them off or that finally, whatever moral war Alana had waged on herself had been won over in favour of fucking Will into the mattress. Whatever mental acrobatics had kept her modestly sheathed had been dispelled and her cock suddenly flushed out from between her folds. Slick and pink, so different from male alphas but just as stimulating. Everyone had thought in college that male alphas were better in bed but aside from a few rare instances, Will liked the women best. They knew how to work his insides.

 

“I can help,” Margot said, her voice must have been a low whisper in Alana's ear, “get on top of him. I'll get his legs.”

 

“Will,” Alana murmured, her voice thick and hazed by lust.

 

She crawled on top of him and he joyously wrapped his arms around her as she kissed him. She wasn't as hard or demanding as Hannibal but gave Will enough to give back in return. When their tongues touched it was electric, more than that one time in Will's living room when he had truly believed he was losing his mind. Alana's breasts pressed into his chest and her warm stomach and achingly hard cock pushed into his belly.

 

Abstractly, Will could feel Margot gently tugging on his left thigh, directing his limbs around Alana. With some effort she had managed to arrange them so that Will was nearly bent in half. Breathlessly, Alana began to push her cock against his quivering, exposed hole with hardly any effort. He was so open, so wet and begging for it that it took almost nothing for her alpha cock to slide halfway inside.

 

Margot still held his left thigh, this allowed Will to hold into the headboard and spread himself wider. With a startled growl, Alana thrust herself all the way in. He could feel the almost bulge of her alpha knot against his ass, not entirely inflated since Will wasn't in heat but pleasantly thick enough to provide some stretch.

 

“Alana,” Will almost whispered.

 

“Oh, Will,” Alana gasped into his mouth.

 

She began fucking him like she could save him from himself with every thrust.

 

“She's so beautiful,” Margot said, her arm reaching out to touch Alana's breast.

 

Alana snarled at her.

 

“I can see the attraction,” Margot said, as she began unbuttoning her bra.

 

It was easy to suddenly become distracted by the second alpha scent in the room. Arousal spiked deep but Margot wasn't looking at him, she was staring straight at Alana as she rolled her hips. Will lost his focus as he moaned from the extra stimulation. He was almost there, but Alana was still holding back.

 

“Fuck me the way you want,” Will gasped out, “not the way you think you should.”

 

Alana paused, so deep in Will she was almost to her root. She panted and her neck and shoulders were prettily flushed, shaking from the effort of stopping.

 

“I don't know what you mean,” she said.

 

“Fuck me like you're the one who knocked me up,” Will said.

 

Alana's gaze turned stormy and then fierce. He could hear Margot arrange herself so she was jerking off her own cock while watching Alana grimace and tremble.

 

“Sometimes,” Alana rasped, “I hate that you're so good at knowing what people don't want.”

 

With strength, Alana pushed his shoulder and had half her hand around his neck before Will could utter a word. She held him down forcefully, while Margot purred endearments at them both. Alana began fucking him hard enough to rattle the opulent headboard. It was so deep and so good, Will felt his eyes roll up into his head as Alana rotated her hips once, twice and the final, third time making sure her cock was so deep inside, Will could practically feel the sperm leave the tip by his cervix. His walls contracted and he was coming too; his insides rippling, the desire to capture every last drop, every last bit of Alana's sperm he could overwhelmed everything.

 

Gasping and panting into his ear Alana hissed, “It should have been me the second time.”

 

They panted together, desperately, collapsing into an ungracious heap. Sweaty limbs wrapped around each other. Will breathed in her scent, imagining, what perfection could have been like.

 

“Would you mind, Alana?” Margot asked, politely, with a self satisfied tone.

 

Alana slowly, lethargically disentangled herself.

 

Will felt like he was having an out of body experience. He could see Alana sucking on Margot's cock, while his legs ached and his hole gaped from being fucked so hard. He could see Margot jacking herself off and fondling Alana's breasts and sighing when Alana's tongue was unskilled at sucking alpha cock.

 

“Will,” Margot said, her voice might as well have come from a long tunnel, “would you mind showing Alana how it's done?”

 

He managed to gather what was left of his muscle mobility from the bed and clamoured towards the alpha that had impregnated him. She came closer to the edge of the bed and he sucked hard on her cock, favoring it with his tongue, using all the techniques Hannibal had patiently taught him and encouraged him to fine tune. Alana watched him enraptured and then she joined in. Her mouth was hot against Will's, her technique more suited to pressing into an omega's soft hole than wrapping around another alpha. But together, they managed to bring Margot off to a shuddering orgasm. Her sperm spattered across Alana's flushed breasts and Will watched it paint the reddish skin in pure, white spackle.

 

Afterwards, when the come down happened and showers were had, Will collected his clothes from the room and began putting them on. The two women had already been dressed for some time; Margot was back by the window fully dressed, her elegance a palpable thing. Alana sat on the bed carefully watching Will button up his shirt, put on his underwear, buckle his pants.

 

“I don't know if that was healthy,” Alana said.

 

“For who,” Margot said, her eyes still outdoors.

 

Alana let out a frustrated breath, “for any of us, Margot.”

 

“I think Will knows who he trusts a little better now,” she said, “don't you think?”

 

Will didn't say anything. The lust had long faded and the alpha scents in the room had dulled to a reasonable level that wouldn't cloud his thinking.

 

“Why don't you two have a chat about it,” Margot said, “I can get a driver to leave your car at work, if you like Dr. Bloom.”

 

Using such a formal tone after such an intimate experience had Alana look at Margot with the same fierce expression she had used while fucking Will. Despite being sore and stretched and feeling it all over, Will felt his abdomen immediately tighten in a pleasant way. Margot was setting them up romantically for some reason, Will couldn't quite pin down why but he doubted it was for a noble cause.

 

“May I drive you home, Will?” Alana said, tightly.

 

“Yes,” Will said, his gaze firmly on the floor.

 

In her black pumps and beautiful, blue dress Alana walked over the door completely unfazed. She unhooked the latch and opened it and waited for Will to walk through. She openly glared at Margot and made sure to put the palm of her hand against Will's back when he was leaving. The door clicked shut behind them and Will suddenly understood what Margot had been getting at. When they were a reasonable distance down the hall, Alana finally said what he was waiting for.

 

“Don't meet her again,” Alana said, “not by yourself.”

 

“Should I call Hannibal,” Will said and watched, as his assumption made itself crystal clear.

 

“No,” Alana bit out, “I mean, not without me.”

 

Pit your enemies against each other, that was Margot's game plan. It had worked well enough against her brother, it would work well enough against Alana who had power enough to do something about Will's current predicament and keep Hannibal guessing just where anyone's loyalties were bound to lie.

 

When Will felt Alana's hand on the nape of his back, he knew it was a plan that would work well. He'd just have to be sure not to lose too much of Hannibal's trust to let it play out. This one small thing, he would take for himself. He wanted Alana's affection and that was Margot's gift to him, for the gift he'd give to her.

 

He could almost hear Margot's voice.

 

“Nothing like an omega in peril to get the alphas to come running,” Margot would have said, her voice imitating the tone and tilt of her brother's.

 

Will wondered if she knew she did that. He wondered if she was as dangerous as her volatile sibling. He considered perhaps that he had walked into another Shrike's nest while wearing a blindfold. But this time, instead of frightening him, it excited him.

 

 


End file.
